


Drawing It Out

by riotinsamstown



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotinsamstown/pseuds/riotinsamstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is flunking art class, he is told to stay after class to practice. In the art room after school he sees Jean finishing a painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, so sorry if it may not be the best haha ^_^

"But I don't see why I have to stay after class to-"

"Mr. Bodt painting isn't something that's easy to master and I understand but you are flunking this class. This isn't about you not being good it's about your grades"

"I see"

"So stay after class and practice, you can't get better if you don't work. Art isn't a gift, every artist started as an amateur"

I understand that art isn't a talent and you have to work to be good, but i'm not making any progress and I do practice at home. But now I have to stay after class. It's going to be boring just staying in an empty classroom while the teacher does who knows what.

 

After school I head over to the art room and when I open the door, one of the best in the class is practicing. Jean Kirschtien. He seems like a cool kid but I've never talked to him

 

He saw me walk in and put my stuff where I usually sit, I thought I would be alone. I don't think an awkward vibe will help me get better. This is going to be embarrassing, he's really good and I'm the crappiest out of the whole class. 

 

"Uh, hey Marco"

"Hi Jean, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm working on my painting, I need to finish it in two days"

"Oh, well I'll let you work on it"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was told to stay and practice"

"Practice painting? I'm sure you can't be that bad"

"I have an F+ in the class"

"Oh. Well you just need practice. Practice makes perfect."

"I guess so"

"Here, let me help you"

"I thought you had to finish your painting?"

"I can take it home it's not a big deal"

"Well, thank you. Seriously"

"It's no problem"

 

We were there until 6 PM. I didn't get any better despite his help.

"I just can't paint. It's so difficult and I practice a lot and I make no progress. It's hopeless"

"No it's not, maybe painting just isn't your thing. Try a different form of art. Painting isn't the only option in the class"

"I know, I just Don't think I'll be good"

"But you haven't even tried? I'm just going to be honest here, you doubt yourself too much. It's not cool. You're an awesome guy and you can do a lot if you put your mind to it. That sounds cheesy as hell but it's true"

I feel my cheeks warm up, I'm blushing. In front of him. Oh god this is so embarrassing-

Wait...he's blushing too

 

"T-thank you jean. That means a lot to me"

"Well it's true, have you ever tried drawing?"

"Never seriously, just stupid doodles in class when I'm bored"

"That's a start, it's pretty late and we should get home but when you do get to your house try drawing"

"I will! Thank you."

 

I did try drawing. I was up until 4 am drawing. At first I wasn't that good but I tried different styles and ways to draw I found online and I got better. At first I just drew trees and stuff and then I started to draw people.

 

I found myself drawing Jean. It turned out good. I don't quite know what my feelings toward him are but I admire his skills and I really want to talk to him again and show him everything I drew. Except the drawing of him of course.

 

In art class I didn't go near any paint, I just sat down and drew. The teacher came by and looked at the drawings and said I should stop painting and continue with drawing. He was impressed. I think I'll finally be able to get my grade up. But I'm going to take up drawing as a hobby, I don't want it to just be about my grade. I finally found something I am good and and enjoy doing.

 

After school I come back to the art room and see jean packing up. He just finished his painting I'm assuming.

"Hey, Jean!"

"Hi Marco, how did drawing work out?"

"You were right, I was up for ours practicing and I'm really good at it."

"That's amazing, I'm glad you found a form of art you like doing. Really it wasn't about if you we're good at it, it was just about if you liked doing it. It was obvious you hated painting"

"I did hate painting. Thank you jean"  
He smiled and then said "no problem"

And then I showed him all of my drawings, not including the one of him. He said he really liked them and that I can go somewhere with drawing. He taught me shading techniques and how to work with colored pencils and a lot more.

 

We were having a lot of fun, we started talking about other stuff like music, life at home, life goals and stuff.

 

And then he kissed me.

 

And I kissed back.

 

And then... We kissed more

 

We kissed For a long time, a really long time. Until I stopped, I couldn't say anything. All I could do was smile.

We walked together, until we had to go our separate ways. He said he was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow and I said the same.

 

When I got home, I drew the both of us......together. It looked nice.


End file.
